


Trouble is a friend

by zinabug



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: But they have fun!, Gen, I am back on my critical role bullshit, Little!Jester, No pastries, Sadly, Wholesome, and you are never getting me off it again, shes maybe 10-12 in this?, the traveler has the form of like a 14 year old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24005200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinabug/pseuds/zinabug
Summary: baby jester and the traveler friend time!“Traveler? Are you there?” she quietly asked the now empty street below her.“Of course.”
Relationships: Jester Lavorre & The Traveler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Trouble is a friend

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago? I just decided to finally post it now. Have fun! 
> 
> Title from a song of the same name by Lenka

She climbed out of her window one night. 

The city was busy, even after dark, with lamps hanging over the streets and faint music echoing over the rooftops. Nobody was looking up for a little blue tiefling girl, climbing over her balcony and onto the closest rooftop. 

It was a bit of a struggle climbing in her nightgown, but she was determined, and got herself standing on the roof. It took a minute longer to untangle her tail from her dress, as she looked around at the city, lit with a gentle glow of lamplight. 

She ran across the roof and looked down a side street, seeing a woman walking her dog and three kids chasing each other up the road. She watched them the whole way, feeling loneliness like a heavy blanket settle over her. They wouldn’t play with her, she was “too old for games,” and a strange blue tiefling in her nightclothes. She rested her head on her hands and sighed, blowing the lock of hair in her face out of the way. 

“Traveler? Are you there?” she quietly asked the now empty street below her. 

“Of course.” 

She turned around to see the green cloaked figure sitting cross-legged next to her. He waved his hand. 

“Hello, Jester. What are you doing?” 

“I was lonely.”

He nodded slowly. “Well, you’re not now. What do you want to do?”

Jester sprang to her feet. “I want to go to the ocean!”

“That’s why you snuck out, now, is it?”

She could tell he was smiling from his voice. “Well, not exactly. But it’s fun to go to the beach with your friends.”

“True,” he said. 

She dashed over to the edge of the roof and looked down. “I think I can climb down from here. I did it once a month ago, when I wanted to go to the midsummer celebrations.”

“No need for climbing.” the traveler held out a gloved hand for her, and she took it. He whispered a few words under his breath, and stepped the two of them off the roof. Jester squeaked and grabbed his hand with both of hers at the first step, but relaxed when they started floating slowly down the narrow alleyway between the building they were standing on and the lavish chateau. 

Jester, still clinging to the travelers hand, was laughing. 

“That was so fun! Can you show me how to do that?”

“Perhaps soon, when you are a little older.”

Jester frowned. “Everyone is always saying that. But I’m old enough! I want to be a  _ hero  _ and  _ make friends  _ and  _ help people. _ ” 

The traveler smiled and patted her shoulder. “I’ll show you how for your next birthday. It’s still a little too advanced for you.”

She nodded. “Okay… but while we’re at the beach I can practice the cantrip you showed me!” she started running, towards the sea shore, with the traveller right on her heels. 

Nobody was on the beach. Jester ran into the waves, splashing around in water just up to her knees and soaking her nightgown. The traveler followed, wading into the water so that just the rim of his cloak brushed the surface. 

“Will you show me the spell?” He asked, eagerly.

She nodded, frowning hard at her hand as she held it out in front of her. 

“Try breathing with the waves.” He said. 

She nodded again, and closed her eyes as a fleeting image of the traveler appeared over her palm. It vanished again almost as soon as it was there, but that was enough for jester. 

“Look! Did you see that?” She was grinning, holding out her hand to the green cloaked figure. “I bet I can do it again.”

She focused again, as the same image appeared over her hand. It flicked slightly, but lasted much longer than the last illusion. 

“Good job” He said, ruffling her hair as she beamed up at him. “You get better every day.”

“Can you show me another big spell? She asked. 

He looked up at the sky. “Of course.”

He pointed his hand up and sent illusory fireworks spiraling up into the sky, as jester clapped and bounced in the surf, watching the soundless explosions of color. 

He smiled and put a hand on her shoulder, as the spell faded from the night air. “You should go to bed.”

Her face immediately fell as she looked up at him. “Do I have too?” 

“I can give you another lesson tomorrow morning if you are well rested.”

She nodded, a little sadly, and took his hand again as he led her through side streets back to the chateau. The two climbed back into the roof, where the traveler stopped Jester right before she started to climb onto her balcony. 

“I have a gift for you.” He handed her a dark green ribbon, holding another one up to tie it on the tip of one of one of her horns. 

Jester investigated the other ribbon. “Is this the same color as your robe?” 

“Yes. I have one for your tail as well if you want it.”

“Of course!” She held out her hand for him to place the ribbon in. 

“Let me tie the other one on first.”

“Okay!” She looked like she wanted to be bouncing again, but held still so he could tie the second ribbon on her other horn. 

He handed her the other green ribbon. “Tie a bow for that one.” He said. “Have a good night, and I will see you tomorrow.”

The traveler leaned down and kissed the top of jester’s head, before helping her back into her balcony. 

When the little tiefling girl turned around again, he was gone, leaving only a faint breeze of pine scented air and three green ribbons behind. 

  
  



End file.
